


15x20(Carry On) Rewrite cause I call BS on that crap show of an ending

by 4million_HungryBears



Series: Making the Supernatural Finales better [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actually good ending, Angst, Christmas Fluff, Dean and Cas finally talk about their feelings, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Vacation, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, should be canon, supernatural 15x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4million_HungryBears/pseuds/4million_HungryBears
Summary: A total and complete rewrite of 15x20 cause this is what I would want for a supernatural ending. Sequel to my 15x19 rewrite. My personal canon:Everything should be ok, except for one thing... Castiel is still in the empty. Now it's up to Dean, Sam, and Jack with his newfound powers to rescue him. Will they succeed and get the happy ending they deserve?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Making the Supernatural Finales better [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080104
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	1. The rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok yeah this is the follow up to my 15x19 rewrite so if you haven't read that, go do it cause their stuff to know, you know. 
> 
> I kinda scrapped everything in what C*W released for 15x20 cause I thought it was....bad. 
> 
> Anyways I will be excepting nothing but this as my personal canon. 
> 
> Also I kinda had to split this into two parts via chapters cause it got long.

[Ok first of all, accompanying the recap, Carry on My Wayward Son plays cause the Cw are a bunch of pussies and I can't believe they didn't do that, come on guys it's like tradition]

—

Pounding.

There were tears in his eyes. 

“Cas….” He had said.

Maybe he was going to say something more. Maybe he would ask him to stay, or say it back, or… but he didn't get to finish. 

Castiel had touched his shoulder, for the last time he thought, and had tossed him out of the way, staring face forward as the empty oozed from the walls and enveloped him. 

Now everything was drenched in darkness, and despite being secure in the knowledge that he had experienced true happiness just by saying it, Castiel couldn’t help but feel like he was drowning. 

He was lying on the floor of what he assumed was the empty. Of course it was the empty, he’d just been taken by it, where else would he be? Though he had expected to go to sleep…. 

Why… wasn’t he asleep?

And why so much noise?

In the distance, there was a wailing. Like that of a million voices screaming into the darkness. The anguish and despair that echoed around Cas was overwhelming.It was so loud. 

Then Cas flinched as he felt a sharp pain in his head. A new hot surge of emotion pierced through his mind accompanied by a rather unpleasant memory. 

(“Something always goes wrong.” 

“Yeah, and why does that something always seem to be you.”)

Cas reeled backwards, reminding himself over and over again that he was in the empty, not there, he was in the empty, that wasn’t happening now. 

But yet he still felt all the heartbreak, misery, and cruel impact that came with hearing those words again. 

His mind was hit with another painful stab and he knew what was coming a split second before it happened. 

Castiel cried out as his head was swept with another load of painful memories and emotions. 

(“Cas, listen buddy… um… you can’t stay.”)

Cas curled in on himself, tears starting to stream down his face. He clutched at his chest, wishing for everything to stop. 

“Having fun?” 

Cas looked to see it, the empty, wearing Meg’s face. 

It smiled. “Sacrificing yourself for one human? You sure you made the right choice?” 

Cas glared at it. 

“You got what you wanted from me.” Cas spoke in a low voice. “You stole my chance at happiness, but that doesn't matter. I saved Dean Winchester, my purpose has been fulfilled.” Cas stood up, facing it. “Nothing you can say or do will make me regret my sacrifice for him.” 

The empty rolled its eyes. “How Nauseating.” It made a gagging motion and with it the wailing seemed to swell. 

Castiel winced.

“Why is it so loud?” Cas groaned. 

A shadow crossed the empty’s face. It’s expression changed, bitter, furious, seething as it took in breaths. With each breath the wails seemed to pulse. 

“That nephillum…” Its voice shook with barely contained fury. “He made it loud…” 

The cries were almost deafening, pounding through Cas’s head. He barely restrained from bringing hands to cover his ears, suspecting it wouldn’t do any good if he did. 

The wails were growing louder the angrier the empty got, which in turn, the louder the wails were, the more the empty seemed to rage. 

“You… You woke me up and then everyone had to know who I was and that bitch death and bratty child of yours had to make everything worse…” The empty laughed hysterically, becoming more unhinged by the second. 

“You know what… I’m- I’m glad. I’m glad because now you get to suffer with me. I can make you regret…. I know just how to make you hurt… ha ha HA HA HA HAAHA…” The empty dissolved back into the black sludge it came from, its laughter echoing everywhere, intermixing with the distant cries. 

Cas breathed, a sense of dread creeping over him. He felt a slight build up of pain and braced himself to be hit with another wave of painful memories. 

A hand suddenly reached out of the darkness and gripped Castiel’s throat, choking him. He was slammed against an invisible wall and another hand reached to cover his mouth.

Castiel struggled for breath and grasped uselessly at the arms holding him, trying to get away, but to no use.

"Castiel. It's been a long time." The voice thundered, and with a horrid sinking dread, he knew who it was. Castiel shuddered, feeling the hot breath on his face as his attacker leaned in close. 

It was Uriel, a hateful malicious smile spread across his face. Castiel shook his head under Uriel's grip, wondering if this was another painful memory, somehow more real than the others.

It couldn't be Uriel. He couldn't be here! 

Uriel threw his head back in laughter, either inferring Castiel's confusion from his expression or straight up plucking it from his mind. 

"Yes I know, I'm supposed to be dead. Funny thing about that, I am, only now I'm awake. Awake in the empty."

Castiel glanced around wildly, looking for anything to help him escape. There was nothing. 

"Speaking of my death, you had a hand in that didn't you." Uriel removed his hand from Cas's mouth and it one quick motion, brought it down in a hard hit to the stomach.

Cas gasped, doubling over, his breath knocked out of him. 

Another build up of pain shot through Castiel's head, worsened by pain Uriel had already inflicted. 

Wooden walls flashed around them, memories bleeding into reality. 

Symbols and warding littered the walls and it felt as though the floor turned to a soft dirt. 

He recognized this place. 

"Hmm, is this a special place to you Castiel?" Uriel spoke, motioning  
to the barn that had materialized around them. Castiel realized with horror that he could see it too. 

“Where you first met that primate you fell in love with? Funny how you would choose a filthy dirt eating monkey over your own brethren.” 

Castiel saw it coming and cried out as he felt a swift kick to his side. Uriel laughed and kicked him again. 

Castiel's heart shuddered as he suddenly had the horrible feeling that they weren't alone.

He lifted his head to see angels. Hundreds of angels. Many of them he recognized. 

No.

All of them he recognized. Every single one. 

They were all the angels he ever killed, coming for vengeance.

"Brothers," Uriel spoke, every angel staring at Cas with murder in their eyes. "He's ours now."

They swarmed him. Angels he knew. Duma, Ishem, Hannah, Theo, Hael, the hundreds that he had massacred as a result of letting leviathans from purgatory infect him. 

"Please..." He said quietly, but making no other protests, believing entirely that he deserved this. 

They hit him, kicked him, tore at his clothes and his hair, screaming they're anguish at being stuck in the empty because of him. 

Castiel tried to close his eyes and cover his head, but through the forms of the angels around him he saw two figures standing behind everyone else. He sobbed, immediately knowing their faces. 

Balthazar, in life never failing with his charms, he had been a dear friend, but now he stood, stone faced with sorrow in his eyes. And there beside him was Samandriel, who just looked on with pity and disappointment.

Unlike the others, they didn't rush to attack Castiel, but they made no moves to help him either. All they did was look on, watching. 

"I'm sorry..." Castiel whispered, his voice trembling. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm so so sorry, please forgive me, I'm sorry...." 

He didn't know if they could hear him. If any of the angels could hear him, but after a moment of watching, Balthazar and Samandriel looked at each other, then turned fading into darkness. 

The guilt and despair was overwhelming. He deserved this. He knew he deserved this. 

The angels would take out their anger on him, and Castiel would let them, accepting any punishment they deemed for him, as a traitor to their kind.

~[Roll credits]~

"Alright. How do we get him back?"

They were at the bunker, Dean, Jack, Sam, Michael and Amara, all standing around the map table. 

Moments before they were in the streets, the accomplishment of saving everyone around them, but Amara had zapped them all back to the bunker, believing they were in need of a better place to talk. 

"It's going to be a little more complicated than you might think, Dean." Michael said. 

"But Jack brought you back after you were literally smote by God. Can't we just do that?" Dean suggested, but part of him already knew it wouldn't be that easy. 

"There's a bit of a problem with that." Michael started to explain. "The empty doesn't care about me. I'm simply another celestial passing through the abyss with an eventual resurrection, while Castiel, I'm sorry to say, made a deal. I doubt the empty would give him up willingly." 

"And we wouldn't be able to kill it would we?" Sam said, thinking. 

Jack shook his head. "The empty is the embodiment of nothing. I exploded with enough energy to kill two gods," He gave an uncomfortable glance at Amara. "It barely did anything besides shake it." 

"So what can we do?" Dean asked, grasping for any idea. 

"Well," Amara spoke up. "I've never met the Empty. It's existence predates both Chuck and I, but, If Castiel made a deal, why can't you?" 

The entire rest of the room groaned. 

"Deals have a habit of screwing us over." Dean growled. "Besides, the Empty is embodiment of nothing or whatever. What the hell would we even offer it in exchange for Cas?" 

"Sleep." Sam said suddenly. "It wants sleep doesn't it? Cause Jack woke it up with Cas that one time, and wasn't that one of the things Billie promised to give it?" 

"Yeah!" Jack nodded enthusiastically. He looked at Michael and Amara. "Can we do that?" 

"It should be possible." Amara confirmed. "However we need something to carry power. It would take all three of us to put the empty to sleep," Amara gestured to Jack and Michael. "Problem is, I can't enter the Empty myself."

Sam looked confused. "Why not?"

"As a higher cosmic being, I regret to say, I am barred from that domain. Chuck used it as a dumping ground to take his creations in or out like a box of toys but never climbing in, for while the empty is wide and expansive, I cannot fold myself to the size of a tin can." 

"Great. So we need a vessel to hold the powers of three gods. Fantastic..." Dean sighed, leaning on the map table. "Got any ideas on what can do that?"

"I'll check what we have in the library." Sam patted Dean on the shoulder before heading up the short bit of steps, heading towards the numerous bookshelves. 

Dean put his face hands and sighed. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Jack. 

He gave Dean a reassuring smile. "We'll get him back Dean." 

"I sure hope so, kid." Dean put his hand over Jack's. "God I sure hope so." 

——

Dean came up behind Sam, who was sitting at a library table, nose deep in about four different books and what looked like a stack load of old notes. 

“Find anything, Sam?” 

Sam hesitated, making a face like he wasn’t sure. 

“I have a theory.” He said. “But I’m not sure it’ll work.”

“Well whatever it is, shoot. It's not like the rest of us are coming up with any better ideas.” 

Dean had tried to find something. He looked through books, reviewed magical items in the back, poured over Kevin’s notes, but other than an old bottle that could capture the powers of djinn, he came up with nothing even remotely close to holding the powers of god. Dean had avoided any files in the dungeon. He still couldn't… not after what happened. 

“Ok.” Sam started. “So my first thought was to maybe find a crystal, like that one Rowena used that could hold souls. However my problem was that. It only could hold souls. So started looking into things specifically god related and I think I tracked down a different solution. You remember when we tried to get that Hand of God thing a few years ago?” 

“The one in the World War Two submarine and Cas was… possessed by Lucifer? Yeah I remember.” 

“Well, I was thinking. What if we literally made just that, a Hand of God. I mean all it is is an item that’s been given power, touched by god, or in our case, three gods.” 

“Does it need to be a special item? I remember last time the one on the sub was a piece of the Arch of the Covenant, straight outta Indiana Jones.”  
“I think it just needs to be something touched with power.”

“Yeah... This could work.” Dean nodded, feeling himself getting hopeful. 

“HEY MICHAEL, JACK, AMARA! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!” He shouted.

Jack ran from one of the halls, holding a half open book and looking anxious to hear what Sam and Dean had come up with. Michael and Amara walked in with purpose, but as Michael's eyes briefly flashed a glowing blue, Dean realized that the two cosmic beings had probably just been sitting around, Michael and Adam taking the time to catch up. 

"Have you found something?" Jack asked eagerly. 

The brothers nodded, Sam standing up. 

"We need you to make a hand of god." Dean said. 

Both Michael and Amara raised their eyes at that. 

"I don't know what that is." Jack said, puzzled. 

"An item touched with cosmic power..." Amara mused. "Endowed with our combined forces, it could put the empty to sleep." 

Michael stepped forward. "Do you have a specific item for us in mind?" 

"I- uhhh, hold on I'll be right back." Dean ran off in the direction of his room, leaving Sam and the rest of them to stare bewildered after him. 

He came back in a moment, carrying a large knife, black, sharpened obsidian strapped to a bone. 

Sam pointed. "Is that-" 

"Yeah it's my purgatory blade." Dean said looking down at it. "I was just thinking... if we're gonna make a magical, crazy powerful object might as well make it a cool one. Oh and I also brought this." 

In his other hand he carried a leather sheath, which he lifted to show them. "From what I understand about hands of god is you're not supposed to touch em, and I had this on hand so..." 

He placed the blade on the table in front of Michael, Amara, and Jack. 

They reached out their hands, as though they knew what to do almost on instinct.

"Now remember," Sam warned. "We just need to put the empty to sleep, not kill it. I think if we tried to kill it that would... horribly backfire on us." 

Michael nodded, eyes already starting to glow. The three of them stood around the blade, each laying a hand on it. Their eyes all began to glow the same shining white, almost blinding. 

When they were done, the glow faded and they took a step back to look at their handy work. 

The blade emitted a faint golden shimmer, one Dean recognized from the last hand of god he encountered, though that one had just been a chunk of wood. 

Amara carefully took up the knife, and placed it within the leather sheath. 

"Be careful with this." She handed it to Dean. "We have to use it as a bargaining chip, and it must not be prematurely used."

"I'll go open a portal." Jack said, excited. He bounded away from the table heading towards the far end of the room where he reached out, the air sparkling as a thin crackling golden tear in reality came into being. He turned around, a hopeful expression with the promise of getting Cas back. 

Dean wistfully smiled at him, reflecting that despite his power and wisdom beyond his years, Jack was still just a little kid. 

“Alright. We should get out stuff together.” Dean turned to Michael, motioning his head towards the portal. “Head out.” 

Michael took a deep breath. “I… will not be going with you.” 

Dean and Sam turned. “What?” 

“And I don’t think Jack should either.” 

Jack looked outraged. “Why not?!” 

Michael shuffled. “Simply because of the fact that we are angels, or at least angel descended. Sam and Dean are human, the empty has no jurisdiction over them, and thus cannot harm them directly. As angels the empty would give off side effects like that of reliving our worst memories and because we can be physically influenced by the empty, an encounter with the shadow inside may result in us hampering the rescue rather than heeding it.” 

Jack slumped, disappointment written all over his face. 

Sam patted him on the shoulder. “It's okay Jack, We’ll be fine. You just keep the portal open and we’ll be back with Cas as fast as we can.” 

“Actually Sam, you’re not going too.” Dean sighed. He’d been thinking. 

Sam gave him a look. “Like hell, I’m not. 

“This is something I have to do on my own.” 

“That’s stupid. Anything could happen to you in there!” 

“He sacrificed his life for me, Sam! ME! I gotta be the one that rescue’s him!”

“But-“ 

“Please.” Dean trembled, which stopped Sam in the middle of his protests. “Let me do this, Sammy. I need to do this. And I don’t want… I don’t….”

I don’t want you to know yet. 

Sam stared at Dean, searching for any reason to go with him and seeing the terrified plea in Dean’s eyes. 

“Ok, Dean….” He relented. Dean closed his eyes, something like relief crossing his features. 

“Just-“ Sam opened his coat, taking an angel blade out from the inside. “Take this with you.” 

Dean took it. “You know I can’t kill the empty.” 

Sam shrugged. “I know I’ll just… I'll feel safer if you have it.” 

So, Dean, with angel blade in hand, and purgatory blade tucked within the inner coat pocket, he turned to the rest of the group. 

“Don't give the Empty the hand until you find Cas. If you call to him, he should come to you.” Jack said. “And good luck.” 

Michale and Amara nodded in agreement, wishing him luck as well. 

“Alright,” Dean gave a short wave. “I’ll see you in a bit.” 

He turned around, facing the portal. He reached out a hand and with a flash of light, he was gone from the bunker. 

——— 

Black. Everything was drenched in darkness. 

Dean came through the portal and was immediately staggered by how completely devoid of everything familiar it was. 

There was no light, no shadow, no heat nor cold. The only sound was that of his own breathing, and a faint... noise, somewhere in the distance. 

He looked around and saw nothing but the suffocating darkness. The darkness was odd however, for despite the pitch back of it all, it never gave Dean the feeling he couldn't see. It was just... absent of anything. 

Behind him, the portal emitted an orange glow, still crackling with its own energy, Jack on the other side no doubt keeping it open. 

Dean stepped forward, half an eye on the portal just to make sure he could still see it. 

He took a deep breath and lifted his voice. "CAS!"

Nothing happened. 

It was the same eerie stillness as before. 

Dean cleared his throat, prepping to shout a little louder. "CAS!!"

Like a prickle on the back of his neck, he had the awful feeling that there was something behind him. Dean shivered and slowly turned around. 

His heart almost stopped. The same trench coat, the same fluffy black hair, the same beautiful sky blue eyes. 

What stopped Dean from full on rushing to embrace the angel was something in the expression. It looked cold, bitter. 

It put its hands in its pockets and sneered at Dean. 

"Will you... Shut. Up." 

That was not Castiel. 

This thing wearing his face spoke in a high, nasally, voice that unnerved Dean in such a way it felt like nails on a chalkboard. 

"You're not Cas." He said. 

The thing smiled. "No..." It opened its trench coat in a mock bow. "Call me the Empty."

Dean shook himself. He needed to get this over with quickly. 

"My name is Dea-" 

"I KNOW who you are..." It interrupted, which threw Dean off rather abruptly. It didn't help that the empty looked so much like Cas. 

It huffed in what sounded like annoyance and rolled its eyes in a grand and exaggerated way. 

"Honestly, how could I not know who you are. Your feathered pal, I assume that's why you're here, he won't shut up about you. Oh he doesn't tell me directly of course but I see it, in his dreams, in his... memories." 

"Where is he?" Dean growled. 

"Oh he's somewhere around here." The empty gestured to the great blackness around it. "This place is remarkably intuitive. So, if you think hard enough you should be able to find him. But honestly why bother. Isn't it better to leave one messed up angel well enough alone."

"What are you talking about?" Dean said, a hint of fear in his voice. 

"Oh my, the things I have seen in that poor little head of his. No matter where his worst memories take him they always seem to revolve back to you. Imagine that. Being able to cause that much pain in someone. Shall I tell you about it?"

Dean suddenly didn't want to know. The empty laughed, circling Dean, and in a moment he realized that the empty was standing between him and the portal. A feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach.

"A certain recurring nightmare in the head of our dear friend Castiel is the way you decided that in his moment of need, vulnerable, human, homeless, you decided to just throw him out for the sake of another angel." 

Dean's mouth went dry. The empty noticed. 

"Oh.... that wasn't a nightmare? Did you actually do that Dean Winchester? You tossed him out, told him to leave, never come back, 'I'm sorry but your presence here is making the other angel uncomfortable, would you mind scooching over about half a mile away from me."

"Don't..." Dean spoke quietly.

"And that wasn't the only time was it? No no no, you decided to go and tell him that he is the source of all your problems. The 'something that always goes wrong'. That one still hurts him awfully. You apologized but that doesn't matter. You still said it. And you meant it too..."

"I didn't-" 

"Castiel is reliving every worst moment caused by you. Watching himself murder a million copies of you. Forced to kill you over and over and over again getting him ready for the big one." 

Something in Dean's throat tightened. That didn't... He didn't... Did he?

The empty must have been reading his mind, unnerving Dean even more, because as soon as the thoughts had entered his head, the empty's eyes lit up. 

"You don't know, do you? He didn't tell you. He didn't tell you how he wasn't allowed to rest. How Naomi had given him the order to kill you and how he had fought with everything to avoid that. How he had tried to take the angel blade in his hand intending to plunge it into his own heart to save you."

"Stop it-"

"How every time he failed in ending you he was punished and to get him to hurt you Naomi tweaked the copy to hating him, despising him, so that it wouldn't hurt so much to kill you." 

"Stop. Just Stop it." The Empty laughed at Dean. Drips of inky black starting to stream from its eyes. Staining its pale skin in Castiel's form.

"Yet he would still scream and cry and beg not to kill you, but in the end he would be forced to feel the bones in your arm snap. To stab you in the heart again and again, never stopping until he got it right."

"Stop it. I said stop it. Just... stop." 

"What?" A wide, crooked smile curled up the empty's features. "Don't like hearing the horrors he experienced because of you?" 

Dean released a shuddering breath, reminding himself that the empty was just trying to get under his skin, which sucked because the empty was very good at it. 

"Just tell me where he is."

"Oh, Dean, I've only just started having my fun with him. You think I'm going to give him up now?" 

"I have something to exchange!" 

The empty scoffed.

"What could you possibly give to me?" 

"Sleep."

The empty paused, narrowing its eyes, suspicious. 

"That's what you want isn't it?" Dean said, the room tense. 

"Not even Billie could put me back to sleep. What makes you think you can?"

"What I have is a little more than what Billie can give. It's a hand of God."

Dean could see it. How much the empty wanted it. 

"I'll give it to you. You just have to give me Cas."

It's lip twitched, craving to sleep again but hating to give in. 

Then it's eyes flicked to something behind Dean, barely noticeable. 

It gave him a malicious smile. 

"Why would I need you to give it to me when I could peel it from your dead corpse." 

The black seemed to thicken, like inky waves rising high above them. Dean took a step back, feeling unconsciously for the angel blade in his coat.

"You can't kill me. I'm human, you have no jurisdiction."

"I know." The empty's eyes flicked back to behind Dean with a smug smile. "But they can."

Dean turned with mounting fear. He could hear wailing, screaming. 

Behind him was what looked like hundreds, perhaps thousands of black inky forms, moving in the dark. They shuffled towards him at alarming speeds. Dean took out his angel blade and looked back to the empty, ready to tell it to knock it off. 

The empty was gone, and the portal had all but faded into darkness. 

Dean stood, holding the blade and bracing for impact. 

As the shapes came close, they became more distinct and Dean realized with alarm that he recognized what they were. Black eyes, dark smoky wisps trailing off them, something that was once, in the vague sense, human. 

They were demons. It was an instinctive thought, but Dean felt as though he knew them. Something inside them was so familiar and so very wrong at the same time. 

And like a bucket of ice water he knew what it was. These were all the demons he's killed, coming for him with a vengeance. 

How were they awake?

Before he could wonder about it further they were upon him. 

He reached with his blade, slashing at the nearest one and the one that followed right after. They croaked, dissolving into inky black smoke. 

Dean had barely any time to celebrate however before he watched with a horrible sinking feeling as the smoke settled on the floor, melting into the darkness and rising up with a new form. 

They could just come back, so whatever ones he killed it wouldn't matter. They would just come back.

The full force came at him. He used the angel to blade to swipe and stab at everything around him, hoping to at least slow them down. Give him time to.... do what?

One of the demons grabbed his shoulder. He reached under his arm, stabbing it where the stomach should be. It dissipated but another arm reached out, grabbing Dean at the knee. He cried out, falling as the demon pulled his legs out from under him. 

They came at Dean from all angles, murderous black eyes, claw-like fingers, horrible piercing angry shrieks. They pulled at him, tearing at his clothes, his hair, his limbs. 

He lifted his arms to his face trying to protect himself, waving his blade in every direction. 

There were too many. They pilled down on him, clawing at him. They would tear him apart. 

No no. He just needed to get through this. He couldn't fail now, not when he was so close. He didn't get to tell him. He just needed to tell him....

Wait, what was it that the empty had said? 'If you think hard enough'.... 'remarkably intuitive'. 

He just needed to think! Think about.. think.. Cas. Think about Cas! 

The demons ripped at Dean, scratched at his face, kicked his side, clawed and pulled at his arms. But one thought raged through his mind... Cas... Cas... 

"CAS!" 

It was as though the volume of the world had been suddenly turned down. There were no more screams, no more claws. Dean breathed easy, staring up into nothing but dark. 

No. 

Wood?

He sat up. He was in a barn, the walls covered in painted black sigils and wardings. And with a sudden thrill of his heart he recognized it. Where they'd first met.

He looked around. Over in the far corner he saw a crowd. They had someone pinned against the wall and that's when he saw it. The glimpse of the trench coat. 

"Hey!" Dean shouted. They wouldn't hurt him. Not on his watch. 

The crowd turned, giving Dean a better view of Cas. He looked broken, defeated, and Dean saw with sudden start that what surrounded him, were other angels. 

Hell, he recognized a few of them, which did not bode well as he figured he had bad blood with most, if not all of them. 

He was proved right when they looked at Dean, varying amounts of recognition and hatred in their faces. Dean noticed with a nasty feeling that Uriel stood at the front of the crowd, long dead but still an asshole. 

Dean moved towards them, angel blade still clutched in his hand, ready to free Cas from them. 

Something came from out of the dark and slammed into Dean, sending him flat on his back. 

He gasped, the wind knocked out of him. 

A figure stood over him, black sludge dripping off his face and body. 

Shock surged through Dean, the distinct memory of stabbing this guy up through the head came forward in the mind. 

Zachariah, still smug faced with an added tinge of unhinged hatred. 

"Remember me?" He lifted Dean up by his coat lapels, and started dragging him away from the crowd of angels. "Don't worry guys, me and Deano are gonna have a nice long chat." The crowd of angels were starting to fade back into shadow, taking Cas with them. 

Dean struggled against the dead angel's grip. "No, no! Let me go! Cas!!"

Zachariah laughed. "What, like you actually care about him?"

Rage bubbled up inside Dean, and he was reminded how much he hated this douchebag's stupid face. 

"Piss off." He flipped the angel blade into his other hand and thrust it into Zachariah's chest. The angel shrieked, turning into a formless black blob, flecked with grace. 

Dean knew he wouldn't be gone for long but it would give him time. 

Dean charged back towards the crowd, snatching them at the brink of fading into darkness. 

The angels were not expecting him, and Dean, catching them by surprise, barreled into the large group, slashing and stabbing at everyone in front of him. 

Uriel was particularly satisfying to end, wiping that cruel and spiteful smile off his face.

The angels yelled and tried to attack back, but Dean would take the blade and cut right through them. He just needed to reach him.

There. Dean felt the trench coat beneath his fingers and held tight, attacking anyone who came from behind. 

Soon enough many of the angels had been slashed away and were in the middle of reforming. Dean turned his attention to Cas. 

"Cas- Cas? Hey buddy you with me?" Cas slumped weakly against the wall. His eyes fluttered open, out of focus, dazed and in pain. Dean couldn't see anything hurt, but he guessed that whatever injuries came the empty were not exactly physical ones. 

"I'm gonna get you out of here ok?" Dean spoke softly to him. Castiel squinted at Dean, as though trying to figure out who it was. His eyes traveled up the pants, flannel, angel blade, but they stopped at the coat, bloody handprint still on the shoulder now darkened with time. 

Cas's breathing seemed to quicken as he finally looked up into Dean's face. 

Dean smiled. "There you are..." 

Cas shook his head frantically. "No, no you can't- hhh you can't be here..." He started to pull away. "You're not real. You're a trick. You're trying to trick me." 

"No, Cas, I'm not a trick. Everything's gonna be ok. We'll figure this out." Dean tried to assure him, but Cas looked behind Dean and shook, curling in and putting his arms out to protect himself. 

Dean knew what that meant, and he was running out of time. He looked behind him to see numerous angels rushing at him, Zachariah furious and in the lead. 

Dean looked quickly back at Cas who was shielding his eyes, curled on the floor, breathing ragged. 

Dean realized couldn't fight and protect Cas at the same time. He would have to use it. The bargaining chip. 

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the Purgatory blade, resting in it's leather case. 

"EMPTY!" He yelled. The angels were almost upon them. "IF YOU WANT IT, I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU. BUT IF YOU DON'T STOP THEM YOU'LL NEVER SEE SLEEP AGAIN."

In an instant the angels froze. Black sludge traveled up their legs and streamed from their eyes, but they stood motionless, fixed in a position of rage. 

A black puddle formed on the floor. It oozed its way into existence, slowly molding itself to look like Cas again. Black trickled from its eyes. 

It gave off an irritated twitch in its face. 

"You just won't die, will you..."

"Look," Dean started. "You have something that I want. I have something that you want. Why don't we just trade, both parties happy."

The Empty rolled its eyes. "Have you looked around? I'm not the only one awake. EVERYONE is awake, thanks to that winged freak toddler in your possession when he blew up inside me! Is your ‘hand of god’ strong enough to take care of everyone?"

Dean faltered for a moment, then he remembered what Amara had said. 

"Anything that belongs in the empty will be put to sleep." Dean countered, holding up the blade. "That includes both you and everyone else." 

The empty cocked its head, an eager glint in its eyes.

"Everyone?"

Dean nodded. "You just need to let us go." 

The empty glanced from him to Cas, who was still huddled against the barn wall behind them. 

"Freedom at last." The Empty mused. "Freedom from... everyone." 

The empty held out its hand. "I accept." 

Dean, wary yet willing, placed the purgatory blade in the empty's hand. 

Instantly there was a burst of light, and after a moment it faded. 

Dean gazed in amazement and relief as the frozen staggered angels around them melted into piles of black ooze. 

But Dean's heart thudded when he looked at the empty, who stared at Cas with a full expression of satisfied hatred on its face.

Dean turned, horror stricken at the thought of what he might find. 

Castiel's eyes had rolled into the back of his head. Black swarmed around him and he was sinking.

Cas was sinking!

"No! No no nononono no...." Dean crouched beside Cas, desperately holding onto him. "What have you done?" He screamed at the empty. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" 

The empty was laughing. Hysterical, unhinged cackling. 

"'Anything that belongs in the empty will be put to sleep' remember?" The empty was beginning to dissolve into black. "As long as your precious Castiel's an angel, he belongs here."

Then it was gone. 

Dean turned back to Cas. 

"Hey, hey hey." Dean was straining. Cas was being pulled into the darkness below him. It was already up to his waist now. 

"Come on, please..." Tears rolled down his face. "Don't leave me. You can't leave me. Not again, you stupid son of a bitch." 

Cas wasn't answering. Eyes closed, head lolling to the side. The vision of the barn around them was fading.

"Wake up, please..." Dean put a hand on Cas's face. 

"I love you... I love you, I love you, I love you.... don't go!" 

He slid his hand down to Cas's arm, and raised it in horror as his hand came up with a handful of black, sticky sludge. 

He wouldn't lose him. Just when he was so close, he couldn't lose him. 

A sudden thought struck Dean. An idea. What if Cas wasn't an angel? What if… Could he do that? No... Cas would never forgive him. 

Dean held Cas, mind racing, faced with a choice. He could lose Cas now, never see him again, or lose Cas later, once he's realized what's been done. 

Dean was running out of time. The black was up to Cas's chest now, and Dean was starting to lose his hold. 

Hands shaking, he reached beside him where his angel blade had dropped. 

Preparing himself, heaving with the effort to keep Cas from sinking, he reached with the blade, holding it against Cas's throat and in one quick motion he cut a long slit. 

Grace dripped from the cut, shining. It flowed from Cas's throat, falling into the black below, absorbed by the empty. 

The shapes of black, shining, wings glittered for a moment as the last of the grace disappeared. 

As though gravity suddenly lifted, Cas came free from the pull of the dark, sending Dean flinging backwards, still holding onto Cas's chest. 

Dean breathed. It was quiet. Everything was quiet. He cradled Cas, sitting up. 

Cas still didn't wake, but he would, in time. 

Everything was black except a soft golden glow off to Dean's right. He looked and there was the portal, quietly crackling, awaiting his return. 

Dean gently picked up Cas, holding him in his arms, and he carried him towards the portal. 

Light flashed, and Dean collapsed on the bunker floor, exhausted. 

Excited cheers and sighs of relief rang out from across the room. 

"Dean!" There were running feet, and Sam knelt beside Dean. "You're okay!"

"I got him. Sammy." Dean exhaled. 

"I got him." 

————

Dean sat in the bunker kitchen, cup of coffee in hand. The coffee was getting cold but Dean didn't care. He still sipped it anyways. 

It had been days. One day since Cas woke up and then four more after that. Nearly a week. 

Sam had told Cas, about what Dean had done. About how he had ripped his grace from his body and how it was now gone forever. Cas had said he needed little time, so they hadn't exactly talked. 

Dean took another sip of the lukewarm coffee and put his head on the table. He was so tired, still recovering from the empty adventure more accurately just the anxiety of everything after. 

Sam had fussed over him, Jack had fussed over him, they had both fussed over Cas, Jack healing whatever injuries he might have acquired in the empty. The large slit across Cas's neck was an image Dean couldn't shake from his head. 

Amara and Michael left, to sort out whatever the deal was with heaven Dean supposed. 

Dean heard footsteps coming up the hall, and lifted his head, expecting Sam to walk through the doorway. 

His heart skipped. Dirty trench coat, worn expression, Cas. 

Dean looked down into his cup of coffee. Cas probably hated him, after what he'd done. 

Cas approached the table where Dean sat, and pulling out the chair opposite, he sat down himself. 

There was a moment of silence, Dean still staring into his coffee, feeling Cas's eyes on him. Then Cas sighed. 

"You've been avoiding me..." 

Isn't that what you wanted? Dean almost said back, but he kept quiet. 

"I'm sorry if... I made you uncomfortable... when we last spoke." Oh god. That was the last thing Dean wanted him to say. "And I'm basically human now so... I don't think I'll be much use to you anymore. I should.... I'll go..." 

Cas stood up. No no no, it was happening all over again. Dean flung his hand out, grabbing onto Cas's, holding tight.

"Please stay..." He said quietly. Cas paused for a moment then sat back down.

"Cas," Dean breathed. "I'm so sorry. I know how much your grace meant to you and I stole it. Threw it away without even asking you. You were prepared to live and die as an angel and I took that away from you all cause I was too selfish to let you go. It's okay if you never forgive me, but I.... I'm so sorry..." 

"Dean." Cas laughed, incredulous. "You really think I would choose my grace over you?"

Dean sat stunned, floundering for words.

"Well I was worried ok? Cause well-... you did once." 

Cas put a hand over where Dean still held onto him. "It's been many years since then, Dean. My grace was just a small price to pay to get me back... actually, the fact that you rescued me at all... that was a bit of a surprise..." 

"A surprise? Oh come on, how could I not pass up an opportunity to," Dean cleared his throat and in his best Cas impression, "'Grip you tight and raise you from Perdition." 

"I do not sound like that." 

"You do, all the time." 

They softly laughed together then stopped, something of a silent tension settling over them. 

"Cas," Dean spoke first. "... I never want you to think," Dean threaded his fingers through Cas's. "That you can't have me." Cas stared at their hands, seeming to short circuit. Dean bit his lip. "I'm yours for the taking... if you still want me."

Cas slowly raised his head to meet Dean's eyes. Dean's heart thundered in his chest. Cas leaned across the table, and gently caressing Dean's face, he kissed him, soft yet filled with such a desperate longing, tears leaked from Dean's eyes. 

They broke, Dean clutching at ex-angel's trench coat, Cas basically sitting on the table. Their shared breathing was quiet, heavy, in time with the pounding of their hearts. 

"How long?" Dean asked. Cas made a noise that signaled confusion. "How long since... since you fell for me?"

Cas chuckled at the double entendre. "Always…. although when I rebelled against heaven for you…. that's a specific moment that comes to mind." Dean nodded, thinking back through all their moments. "You?"

"Purgatory." Dean said. "The first time. I spent a year wandering through that place lookin for you, you'd think a guy would know what love looks like." They sat in silence for a moment. 

"We're just a couple of dumbasses aren't we?" 

"I prefer the word oblivious..." Cas mused. “Less dumb…. less ass.” They both laughed, leaning on each other's foreheads. 

They were interrupted however when they heard a crash by the kitchen doorway. 

Dean and Cas spun, looking like they'd been caught with both hands in the cookie jar. 

Sam stood in the doorway, mouth hung open, shattered mug at his feet. 

They all stared at each other, completely silent. 

After a moment, Sam slowly raised a finger, stuttering for words. 

"Uh, okay... we're gonna talk about this... eventually, but I gotta go call like 20 people because I am owed roughly $10,000 in cash." He started heading away from the door. 

Dean stood up. "Wait, what? What do you mean you're owed $10,000?!" 

"Oh sorry, me and our friends have been betting on whether you and Cas would get together for years," He shouted from the hall. "Gotta go collect." 

Cas looked confused but Dean just stared, feeling vaguely scandalized. 

"What the f-"


	2. The epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an epilogue. Sam and Dean finally get the happy ending they deserve.

Somewhere, far down the halls of the bunker, there was music. 

Sam Winchester, lay in his room, still half asleep. He curled further into his covers, trying his best to ignore the music drift back off. 

Suddenly, the door to his room burst open, music playing at full volume and someone singing along with it very loudly and very off key. 

"COME ON EILEEN, OH I SWEAR WHAT HE MEANS AT THIS MOMENT, YOU MEAN EVERYTHING! YOU IN THAT DRESS, MY THOUGHTS I CONFESS VERGE ON DIRTY, AH COME ON EILEEEEEN! RISE AND SHINE SAMMY!" 

"Dean, what the hell?" Sam said groggily, throwing his pillow over his head. 

He felt the sudden pressure of paws jumping on his bed and a big wet tongue that searched under his pillow to meet Sam's face. 

"Dean, I told you not to let Miracle up on my bed!"

"Aw Sam, but he likes it." Miracle barked playfully, and Sam scratched the scruffy dog's ears. "Anyways it's your wedding day, so come on, wake up." 

"Dean, my wedding is like in..." Sam leaned over looking at his alarm clock. It was 8 in the morning. "... seven hours." 

"Yeah only seven hours. Do you know how much stuff we have to get done before then? Get up, we have things to do!" 

Sam groaned, pushing Miracle off his bed and rolled over, pulling his blankets to his chin. 

Dean rolled his eyes. He gripped the end of Sam's bed and ripped off the covers, throwing them on the floor. 

Sam shivered, and though grumbling about it being too early or something, he sat up. 

Calling Miracle to him with a pat on his leg, Dean started to head out the door, humming to the tune of the song still playing. 

"Hey, what's with the song?" Sam asked. 

Dean turned. "Well it's your wedding day and all and I thought waking you up to a song dedicated to your one true love might be the ticker to getting you out of bed." He gave Sam a smile before heading down the hall, followed closely by Miracle. 

Sam shook his head, standing up, and putting the blankets back on his bed. Then he went to the closet, opening it and gazing at the black tailored suit, which stood at the front of all his clothes. 

————

"You may now kiss the bride." 

Cheers erupted from the crowd as Sam leaned in, kissing Eileen. There were smiles, laughter, bells rang. The ceremony had been set up outside on the grass where a small set of trees sat by a sparkling lake, a park picked out by Eileen herself. 

As Sam and Eileen ran down the grassy isle, they were followed by wedding crowd members, Dean leading the other groomsmen, Jack, Garth, and Cas with Charlie taking charge of other bridesmaids Jodie and Claire. Little Gertie, Garth's daughter, threw the remaining flowers from her basket onto the newlyweds, as she'd been asked to be the flower girl. 

Tents and tables had been set up. Wooden platforms were laid out on the grass, which would be used later as a dance floor. 

They had decided to go with a potluck style wedding dinner. Everyone got their plates and traveled down the long table of food, serving themselves whatever looked best. 

There was laughter and jokes. Dean teased Michael, sometimes Adam, about not needing to eat, being an archangel and all. But Michael assured him that he did indeed eat and in fact rather enjoyed it, but mostly, it was for Adam's sake. 

Everyone migrated to a seat at one of the many tables, Sam and Eileen at the front most one, surrounded by their closest friends. After everyone had settled down, Dean stood up, tapping his glass with the side of a spoon, grabbing everyone's attention. He'd seen it done in a movie once. 

"So..." He started. "As best man and brother of the groom, it falls on me to give a speech," he paused, everyone looking up at him expectantly. 

"Well, that was it." Dean sat down. The crowd erupted into laughter. Eileen laughed, disbelieving while Sam's mouth hung open as he stared, completely appalled. 

"Just kidding, just kidding, I've got more.” Dean stood back up, a big grin on his face, waving down the audience. “You can close your mouth now, Sam." Sam's mouth snapped shut, everyone chuckling. 

"Honestly, I never in a million years expected to be a best man, let alone at the wedding of my brother. You know, we've always been in the hunter's life, so you always think you're gonna die young, go out swinging..." Bobby in the front raised a glass and the audience nodded, giving a low murmur of agreement, pretty much all of them having experience with the hunter lifestyle. "Basically, congratulations to these two for making it this far. Of anyone that I could think of for Sam, you Eileen, are perhaps the most perfect choice he coulda gone with. You're gorgeous, smart as all hell, and you keep my brother on his toes."

Eileen smiled warmly at Dean, who winked at her. Sam knew that Eileen could read every word on Dean's lips, but he would still at occasions when Dean faced more towards the crowd, translate the speech with his hands for her.

"Frankly, it's a wonder Sam has lasted this long without her." Sam rolled his eyes and there was a rumble of chuckles from the crowd. 

"So story time. Sam and Eileen are going on a date, right? And it's the big one. Yeah the proposal. So, Sam has the ring and he's nervous as hell, like sweating bullets, kept coming back beforehand to ask me for advice, and he kept taking out the ring and fidgeting with it, the idiot. Cause see, sometime during the night, he lost it..." there was a resounding 'ohhh' sound across the room, and Sam covered his face with his hands, embarrassed. Eileen just rubbed on his shoulders smiling with a knowing look. 

"Sometime before coming into the restaurant, where they were gonna have their date, Sam had dropped the ring, right in the middle of the sidewalk. Now, lucky for him, Eileen saw him drop it. She'd actually been watching him fidget with the ring the entire night, so kinda guessed what was coming. So, when the ring fell from Sam, Eileen picked it up, pocketed it, didn't say a thing. So Sam's at the restaurant, frantically searching his pockets," Dean started acting the motions out bringing laughter from the tables. "'Where's the ring oh god I've lost the ring I've ruined everything.' It's like that scene in the Hobbit, when Gollum's lost the ring," Dean spoke, imitating a Gollum voice "'where's the precious, where is it-'" The audience laughed louder and Dean paused, waiting for them to calm down. 

"So Sam is squirming in his chair, totally thinking he'd ruined the whole night, when Eileen reaches into her pocket, pulls out the ring and asks with such confidence, 'will you marry me?'. And Sam just stares and you think he's gonna say yes, you know, be the gentleman, but he just points and says 'that's mine...'. Eileen nods and says 'yes it is...'. Sam stares a little longer, then picks up his menu and says 'so what are you having for dinner?'" 

The crowd roars, and Sam just mouths a quiet 'oh my god'. Dean chuckles to himself, before continuing. "Well, Sam eventually said yes, as you can see," Dean motioned to Sam and Eileen next to him. "But come on, pretty rude right to just leave her hanging..." Dean shook his head, smiling.

"Nah, I love these two with my whole heart, and Eileen, you're wonderful for him." Dean took a breath. "I'm sad Mom and... Dad... and everyone that we've lost, that they couldn't be here to see this, cause I know that they would be so proud. And Sam, I am so proud of you," Dean turned facing Sam. "You are the bravest, smartest, kindest, most compassionate person I know, and I wouldn't be here without you. Had you not stood by my side, all these years, I don't think I would have lasted this long to see you get to have... this. So thanks, Sammy, for always being there for me." 

There were tears in Sam's eyes, and he was smiling, trying to hold it together. He stood up, wrapping his arms around Dean who hugged him back, crying a little with him. 

Dean raised his glass. "A toast to the happy couple," everyone else raised their glasses with him. "May you live long, and be happy doing so," the room cheered, and Dean turned to Eileen. "You take care of him, Eileen." Then he sat, applause erupting around the room. 

By the time the music started up, the sun was setting. The fairy lights hung around the tents and trees glowed, showering everything in a golden light. 

The night started with a dance between Sam and Eileen, the sole people on the dance floor. The music was something of Irish sound, an idea from Eileen given her heritage. The dance was fast paced as they circled each other with step and stomp motion, Eileen twirling on Sam's arm. Sam had worried that Eileen wouldn't enjoy herself because she couldn't hear the music, but she assured him that despite that, she still enjoyed the dancing. Everyone standing at the sides clapped to the rhythm of the music and sometime after the second verse, they began to join in, linking arms and skipping across the floor, shoes stepping in time. 

Dancing, laughing, at some point someone had opened up the bar so a great amount of merry drinking occurred. Jack stood in deep conversation with Amara, both reflecting on the more human sides of their rather cosmic lifestyles. Miracle slept peacefully by the buffet table, wagging his tail happily whenever people stopped to give him pets and treats. 

The music intermixed with a variety of genres and as the song 'Dancing with myself' came on, Adam stood in the center of the dance floor, fittingly, dancing with himself. More towards the end of the night, a large number of classic rock songs began playing. Dean had been influencing the DJ. 

Cas stood at the edge of the floor, watching the people dance and being, himself, mostly content to just watch. Dean approached slowly from the side, just as the song turned to a slower tempo. 

"May I have this dance?" Dean smiled at Cas, offering a hand. 

"Oh I don't- I've never..." Cas looked at the dance floor, feeling suddenly intimidated. 

Dean shrugged and laughed. "It's ok, I've never really danced either..." Cas turned, staring into those still beautiful green eyes. "We'll learn together, alright?" The hand was still offered. 

Castiel took it, nodding and smiling. Dean led him onto the floor, taking Cas's hand in his, wrapping his other hand around Cas's waist. For once, Cas wasn't wearing his trench coat, just the plain black suit. A rose was tucked in his front pocket, one Dean had put there himself. 

Dean smiled at Cas, bright and open, leading him in a slow sway to the beat of the music and leaning in close. 

Dean placed a small kiss on Castiel's forehead and Cas shivered. Not because he was uncomfortable, it was just all so... new. 

He looked forward to seeing more of this in the future. 

————

The following years were some of the best of their lives. Jack stuck around for the first few years, but ultimately went up to work in heaven. He came around for the holidays of course, sent in messages, visited. It was nice to know that the current surrogate god was just a phone call away. 

They didn't hunt as much anymore. Only helping with things that other hunters couldn't handle, doing quick research if people needed it, and they were the ones to call if certain sheriffs needed confirmation from their 'FBI superiors'. 

Mostly Sam took care of the technical stuff, research and all that. Dean had looked into construction work, taking up a job for himself. And by the time august came up, nearly 11 years after Sam's wedding, he started looking at houses to either build or purchase. Places where he and Cas could just... settle. 

Sam had worried at first. 

"It'll be lonely without you..."

"Lonely? Come on Sam, you won't even miss me. You've got Eileen, and now your kids, Jess and Bobby. Honestly it's starting to feel a little crowded in here." Dean looked around the bunker, standing next to the table and tracing his fingers where their initials had been carved. The name's 'Jack' and 'Castiel' stood written in the wood now. 

"Besides, I don't wanna scar your kids for life when they come barging into Ol' Uncle Dean's room while me and Cas are... well, you know." 

Sam nodded. "Point taken." 

Dean laid a hand on Sam's shoulder. "And I'm not gonna be that far, anyways. The house is literally just on the other side of Lebanon, by this little clump of trees. You can send your kids over if you need me to babysit. Also Miracle is getting older and I think he'd like to have some outside space to run around." 

"They'll miss you... the kids I mean." 

"Yeah, I bet they will, the little monsters. Where are they anyways?"

"They're with Cas. I think he's trying to teach them mini-golf." 

Dean paused. "Does... he know anything about mini-golf?"

"No," Sam slowly shook his head. "They just asked him, and he's teaching them." 

"Huh." Dean said, wondering at the information. "How are they doing, you're kids?"

"Uh, yeah! They're good. Actually um... Me and Eileen, we're having another."

"A third one? Nice! Got any names yet?"

"Actually... we were thinking of naming it after you… Dean."

Dean scowled. "No. Do not name it after me, that will be way too confusing and I will not be replaced by some dumbass child."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well, what do you suggest we name it?" 

Dean thought for a moment, moving his mouth as he frowned. 

"Hen...ry... Name it Henry."

Sam snorted. "You literally just pulled that out of your ass, didn't you?"

Dean shrugged. "Yeah I kinda did- wait no! Actually, Henry, is the name of our grandpa." 

".... Dad's... Dad? The one we met... from the 50s?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah!"

"Huh..." Sam thought about that, nodding slowly. "....You know, if it's a girl we might name it Lillian, after the the hunter that took in Eileen,"

"You know what, Sammy, you do you."

"Yeah ok."

Dean got up, making his way out. "We'll be packing for the next couple days. You'll help us with the move?"

"Of course." 

"And we will be here for Christmas. I expect to see a big tree, lots of decorations, Home Alone set up, ready to watch..." 

"Will do." 

——————

Christmas rolled around, and true to his word Sam had set up the Christmas tree, though it was a little more 'Charlie brown' looking then expected. 

Home Alone was watched and laughed at and confusedly being pointed out by Cas. the inaccuracies of the trap capabilities of an eight year old child. 

Jack made, or at least tried to make cookies. He burned half of them. 

As the time approached 10, Eileen reminded the kids that Santa would come soon and they should be in bed by the time he does. 

It was late, and while everyone gradually made their way to their beds, Dean beckoned Cas to the hallway. 

"Yes, Dean?" He said, coming over. Dean pointed up, a mischievous look in his eye. 

Cas looked up, where a tiny plant hung. 

"Mistletoe? Why are you......" His eyes widened, realizing the meaning just as Dean leaned in, planting a big, soft kiss on Cas's lips. 

Cas stood stunned, face completely red. Dean grinned. 

"I like the way I can still make you blush."

Cas stuttered for words. "You-....... you're a hopeless romantic." 

Dean laughed. "Yeah, well you're adorable." 

The two left, arm in arm to their room.

—————

Two years of living, and a letter showed up in Sam's mail.

'Family vacation,   
you, me, the whole crew,   
in two weeks.  
Dress for sunny weather,  
Swim stuff and all that. 

-Dean'

————

Two weeks. The sun was amazingly bright. 

There they were, Sam and Dean, drinks in their hands, toes in the sand, dawning the Hawaiian print shirts, while sitting comfortably on a beach in Miami, Florida. 

Eileen sat on a towel, bathing in the sun. Jack, Little Bobby, Jess, and now two year old Henry splashed in the warm ocean waves, being followed and running after the happy dog, Miracle. Cas sat beside Dean, the two holding hands as Cas piled sand on top of himself. 

Dean smiled, relaxing. 

".... We finally did it, Sammy." 

Sam looked over, eyes hidden behind his sunglasses.

"Hmm?"

"Us. We did it.... got that... apple pie life. Finally got a well deserved vacation after saving the world, what like half a billion times."

Sam breathed, nodding and smiling, barely containing his joy. "Honestly, I can't believe it." Sam looked out, grinning as he watched the kids attempt to play chicken in the sea. "I never expected for us to... get here. To make it..." 

"But we actually did it, didn't we?" Dean stretched out on the warm sand. 

"Yeah Dean," Sam nodded. "We did it..."

\---

And as they returned home a week later, Sam smiled as he listened to the familiar rumble of the Impala, taking Dean and Cas home. It was a nostalgic sound, bringing back all that they had done over the years, and a reminder that they were free. 

Free to live and to keep on living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah anyways hope you had fun reading that. 
> 
> I might post other works that take place in a sort of "post canon" to this. Yes I am in denial, my comfort characters are still alive :)
> 
> Do leave comments tho, I literally thrive off those.


End file.
